Amigo
by Fumiis Braginski
Summary: Slash. Edward solo es un amigo para Seth... ¿no? Dedicado a Luli por su cumpleaños. ¡Felicidades!


Mi primer slash dedicado enteramente a Luli por su 16 cumpleaños^^ ¡Felicidades Luli! Para la próxima te mandaré un mechoncito de pelo xD

_Disclaimer: Twilight no es mío, ¿contenta?_

* * *

**~Amigo~**

Seth no soportaba ver así a su amigo, era algo superior a sus fuerzas. ¿Qué por qué le afectaba tanto? Eso ni él lo sabía, pero ver a Edward en ese estado era más duro de lo que habría imaginado.

El vampiro estaba totalmente hundido, destrozado. Desde que Bella estaba en ese estado Edward había ido mostrando ese aspecto desvalido día y noche. Verlo siempre con esa cara en la que solo se reflejaba tristeza, dolor y frustración –aunque él intentara ocultarlo-, con el pelo revuelto seguramente por pasarse las manos por él en su permanente estado de nerviosismo, etc… esas no eran cosas propias del siempre impecable Edward. Y eso a Seth le dolía. Porque el vampiro era un buen amigo para él, pero no podía hacer nada por ayudarle más que protegerlos a él y a su familia de la manada de Sam.

Esa noche él hacía la guardia, mientras Jake y Leah dormían. Corría alrededor del terreno donde se situaba la residencia de los Cullen, debían de ser pasadas las dos de la madrugada y todo estaba tranquilo. Esquivó un árbol que se interponía en su camino, unas pequeñas ramitas de este le hicieron cosquillas en el lomo y soltó un leve gruñido a modo de risa. La luna, alta, serena, iluminaba todo el bosque dándole un aspecto casi onírico.

De pronto escuchó un grito proveniente de la casa de los Cullen. Tuvo un mal presentimiento, así que empezó a correr hacia la casa todo lo rápido que sus patas le permitían. No tardó mucho en llegar, y cuando lo hizo lo que vio lo dejó descolocado. Edward salía de la casa dando un sonoro portazo, para después darle un puñetazo a una de las barandas del porche y sentarse en las escaleras con los puños fuertemente apretados contra sus rodillas.

Aun en el borde del bosque, Seth cambió a forma humana y se puso rápido unos vaqueros por las rodillas. Se acercó al vampiro, y le puso una mano en el hombro para llamar su atención. Lo que vio le dejó sorprendido, Edward estaba temblando. No sabía si de rabia, de frustración, o lo que fuera, pero todo él temblaba.

-Edward… - lo llamó, más no obtuvo respuesta – Edward, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Esa cosa le ha roto otra costilla a Bella – dijo en voz baja, aun sentado y con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus manos enlazadas – Yo quería ir con ella, pero Carlisle no me ha dejado entrar, dice que tengo que "descansar".

-Tranquilo Edward, ya verás que va a estar bien – intentó animarlo el lobo, no soportaba verlo tan hundido.

-¡No Seth, no está nada bien! – gritó levantándose de golpe y encarándolo - ¡Esa cosa la está matando!

-Bella es fuerte, encontraremos una solución para el problema – intentó calmarlo Seth.

-¡¿Qué solución, eh?! ¡Mientras ella se niegue a desprenderse de esa cosa no hay solución! – gritaba desesperado, ya no le importaba si le oían en la casa, no podía guardarse toda esa rabia - ¡La culpa de todo esto es mía!

-No Edward, tú no tienes culpa de nada, no podías imaginar que esto pasaría – a Seth no le gustaba nada el cariz que estaba tomando esa conversación.

-¡Claro que es mi culpa! ¡Si yo no me hubiera acostado con Bella ella no tendría que sufrir de esta manera! – definitivamente, esa conversación iba a acabar mal - ¡Si solo la obligara en su momento a deshacerse del feto, ahora no la estaría consumiendo por dentro! – Edward estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso - ¡Si hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para alejarme de ella en su momento, Bella podría llevar una vida normal! - Seth no sabía que hacer, pero tenía que intentar calmarlo como fuera - ¡Si tan solo hubiera dejado que los Vulturis acabaran conm…!

Seth solo había encontrado una forma no-violenta de callar a Edward, así que le echó los brazos al cuello para retenerlo y juntó sus labios con los del vampiro con fuerza. Y a "eso", no se le podía llamar beso, se dijo. Solo había sido un choque de labios, mantenía sus bocas pegadas, totalmente inmóvil, mientras el otro se calmaba.

Cuando creía que todo había vuelto a la calma, sintió los labios de Edward moviéndose con rudeza contra los suyos. No era delicado, ni suave, tampoco había duda o vergüenza. Seth no sabía cómo reaccionar, sentía sus labios arder, mientras Edward, fuera de si, los mordisqueaba con vehemencia. Sintió como se le abrían pequeñas heridas cuando el vampiro hundía sus dientes en su carne, pero antes de que estas empezaran a sangrar ya habían sanado completamente.

Sintió la lengua de él hostigar su boca hasta que finalmente consiguió entrar en ella recorriéndola por completo, alimentándose de su ser, de sus esperanzas, del optimismo que él ya había perdido. Mientras tanto, Seth estaba totalmente paralizado, muriéndose de vergüenza y sin saber qué hacer. Cuando empezó con todo eso no pensó que pudiera acabar de esa forma –de hecho, no pensaba en lo que hacía-.

Sin darse cuenta, Seth empezó a responderle, enredando su lengua con la del vampiro. En ese momento, Edward se apartó de forma brusca. Seth lo miraba sonrojado y con la respiración entrecortada, mientras Edward, ya calmado –al menos si se había calmado-, intentaba reorganizar sus ideas.

-Seth, yo…

-Tranquilo Edward, sé por qué lo has hecho – dijo rápidamente el lobo – Lo que cuenta es que ya estés mejor.

-Gracias, Seth – dijo sonriéndole al chico, para después entrar en la casa de nuevo.

Seth se quedó parado, viéndolo entrar. Ahora que todo había vuelto a la calma estaba contento, puesto que no le gustaba nada ver a sus amigos sufrir. Porque Edward solo era eso, un amigo… ¿no?

_

* * *

_

_Creo que el final me quedó un poco cutre y en el principio me enrollé demasiado... Pero es mi primer slash, y estoy orgullosa de él ^^  
Luli, querías a un Edward salvaje y ahí lo tienes, espero que te guste, ¡Felices 16! =D  
_

**..Fumiis~**


End file.
